


Relief

by codename_duchess



Category: Glee
Genre: D/s elements, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codename_duchess/pseuds/codename_duchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine helps ease Kurt's anxiety as only a husband can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

Blaine and Kurt are experiencing their third Anderson Christmas party as a married couple. Now that they aren't living in sin - and gay marriage is legal in Ohio - Pamela Anderson is eager to parade her youngest son and his beautiful, fashionable husband around extended family and friends. The first year had been the hardest; Blaine tried to bare the brunt of the inappropriate questions and curtail political debates about homosexuality but Kurt heard too much. He spent the evening with a pounding heart, some mild nausea, and, his least favorite symptom of anxiety, sweat.

Getting Kurt to agree to come for a second year had involved some champagne and one of the best blowjobs Blaine had ever given. They tried mingling separately and it worked better for Kurt. He had been able to talk exclusively with some of Blaine's younger, more agreeable cousins and had plenty of opportunities to escape to the kitchen for respite. This year they were planning on the same - Blaine could make an appearance and small talk with everyone while Kurt stayed relatively safe with the Andersons their age. Unfortunately Kurt's anxiety had already taken root the day before. The flight from LaGuardia to Columbus had been double-booked and Kurt and Blaine had to wait for five hours for the next flight out. To make matters worse, their new seats were rows apart and Kurt had ended up next to a chatty five-year-old. By the time they arrived, got their bags, and picked up the rental car, Kurt was ready to go home. When Blaine suggested they go to the Hummel's instead, to see Burt and  
Carole first, Kurt declined. As much as he dreaded the party, he dreaded rearranging their schedule and cancelling plans more.

\---

Blaine wants the day to go as smoothly as possible. He has a cup of coffee ready for Kurt when he wakes. They kiss, they cuddle, Blaine whispers sweet nothings. They spend the day reading, chatting in the Andersons' library while they oversaw the party setup. Blaine makes sure Kurt eats and stays hydrated. They even take a nap. When it's time to get ready, Kurt is floating, feeling ready to take on all of Blaine's condescending, pretentious relatives. They walk downstairs hand in hand and part ways with a smile.

\---

Blaine Anderson knows his husband well and has been watching Kurt all night. Even though Kurt had put on a brave face, his anxiety was in full gear now. Blaine could see the tension in his lover's body, could feel Kurt's thoughts escalating. He took a deep breath and walked towards his sexy, sweet, hopeless husband.

\---

The door is barely locked behind him when Blaine orders Kurt to his knees, "Get on the floor, pet. You need to be reminded who you belong to."

Kurt hit the tile so hard and so quickly that Blaine feels a moment of worry, but then Kurt whines and looks up at him and licks his lips and Blaine knows he can relax and just enjoy this. He unzips his slacks and frees his half-hard cock from his briefs. Kurt gasps and moves forward as if he can't resist and Blaine uses a firm hand to to guide his husband's lips to his cock. Kurt closes his eyes and opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out over his teeth. His body softens, his shoulders relax. This, Blaine thinks, is just what he wanted. He thrusts his cock slowly but firmly into Kurt's wet mouth until his balls are pressing against Kurt's teeth and then pulls out of just enough to let Kurt breathe through his nose. He waits a second before repeating the movement faster and then again, even faster. Kurt is gasping around him and spit is bubbling out of his mouth with loud wet sounds and smacks. "You need this don't you? Can't go a few hours with my cock? Mm, 'course you can't baby.  
Take it, uh -"

He's cut off by Kurt gagging around his cock, his throat pulsing around Blaine. Blaine holds him there and tilts his chin up do that he can look into Kurt's eyes and tell him, "You are so perfect, baby. Such a good fuck, Kurt."

He pulls Kurt off and his eyes widen with amazement as he watches the drool dripping from Kurt's panting mouth. He bends to place a kiss on Kurt's forehead and says, "I love you." Then he steps forward while pushing Kurt's mouth toward his balls. "Lick," he says with a growl.

"God, Kurt. You're so fucking filthy, you're perfect. I'm gonna fuck you with all of those people just steps away. I've fucked your mouth and now I'm gonna fuck your tight little ass open right here. Get up, bend over the counter."

Blaine reaches around his husband's waist, undoes his belt and unbuttons his pants. Kurt is pushing back towards him and whining impatiently. He rips Kurt's pants and briefs just below his ass. He reaches around and pushes his finger into Kurt's mouth gathering saliva. He moves his fingers directly to Kurt's tight hole, swirling them once to spread the moisture and then thrusts the first finger in all at once. He fucks it in and out of Kurt's ass quickly, feeling his husband's sphincter start to relax around him. He adds and second flavor and some of his own spit and gets impossibly harder when Kurt hisses and bucks against the intrusion. "I think you're ready, Kurt," he laughs, "Gonna make you feel it, fuck you hard, and fill you with my cum. Your ass is going to be dripping my cum all night."

Blaine strokes his cock, coating it in more spit before quickly pushing the head of his cock just inside Kurt. Kurt is whimpering with pleasure, with pain, with desperation. He thinks this, giving himself to Blaine is all that matters and he's ecstatic that Blaine seems to be enjoying the gift. "Blaine, please, more, please- Oh! God..."

Blaine thrusts fully into Kurt at his lover's requests and the tight wet heat overwhelms his thoughts. He begins fucking in earnest, rough and fast. He can't see Kurt's face, can't see how he's reacting, can't even hear Kurt over the pounding in his ears and their skin slapping together. Right now it doesn't matter. "Yes, Kurt. Take my cock, baby, all the way. Fucking you open, baby. Tell me, tell me how bad you want it."

Kurt is moaning softly, pushing back into Blaine now. His words can't me out choppy, "Blaine- yes, please- show them- I'm yours- yours, fuck-"

Blaine comes with Kurt's repeated declarations, his cock twitching as his cum empties inside Kurt's ass. Blaine steadies himself for a moment before pulling out. Kurt's hole is red and loose, wet from Blaine's cum and spit. Blaine pulls his husbands briefs and pants up before cleaning and redressing himself.

Kurt is leaning against the counter, flushed, but relaxed. Blaine approaches him and pulls him into a full body hug. He holds his husband against him and tells him, "Kurt, you're so much better than all of them. None of this matters. We love each other and no one, nothing can change that. I love you, I'm proud to call you mine. And when to walk back out there, your skin flushed, your hair a mess, smelling like cum and looking well-fucked everyone is going to know that you belong to me, with me."

Kurt nods and presses a kiss to Blaine's forehead. "Thank you, for knowing me. I'm ready to go back out now."

Blaine gives Kurt one last squeeze and walks to the door. "Later you can remind me who I belong to."


End file.
